


a buck for a widow

by bucksnatalia



Series: soviet spouses drabbles [14]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksnatalia/pseuds/bucksnatalia
Summary: For Buckynat Week's AU Friday.AU: Marvel's Avengers Academy (or just a college au if you prefer).Prompt: Bucky taking Nat to a swing dance class!





	

“James, where exactly are we going?”

Bucky grinned brightly, looking back at Natasha over his shoulder. His hand held onto hers as he led her across campus in a hurry -- he didn’t want to be late. “You know that group that does all the dance lessons once a week?”

Surprise crossed her expression, but she didn’t try to stop or pull away from him. “But I already know how to dance?” she said, slightly confused, even more curious.

“You know ballet,” Bucky said as Club A, where the dance lessons took place came into view. From what he could see, a good number of people were already there on the dancefloor, waiting to get started. He could already hear the music. “You know the tango. I’m sure you’ve picked up the Charleston from Steve by now.”

“It’s the only dance he knows, I don’t know how I couldn’t,” Natasha said. 

“But do you know swing?” he asked, “Real swing?”

“I...” Natasha admittedly knew a little, she wasn’t a pro but she could manage -- but the excitement that poured off of him was contagious, so she offered him a small smile (which was more than she afforded most people) and lied, “Not really.”

“Well, after tonight you will,” he said as they reached the club.

The music, which usually consisted of all the current hits, had shifted to match the evening with a mix of old big band and more recent jazz. Inside, only one couple -- who she assumed were the instructors -- were dancing so far. In the crowd she recognized Steve and Sharon, along with some of their other friends, and as Steve caught sight of them a smile lit up his face and he waved them over.

“Glad you made it,” he said as they reached his side, “Nat, don’t you already know swing?”

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head almost a little too exaggeratedly, “No, I do not.”

The song ended and the instructors finished their demonstration. The crowd around them applauded before they told everyone to partner up. Bucky, who hadn’t let go of Natasha’s hand, looked down at her. The smile never left his face -- he hadn’t been at the academy very long, and they had been friends for even less time than that, but she’d never seen him smiling like this before. It was so sweet she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Partner?” he asked.

A part of her wondered if he had brought her here as a friend, because he needed a dance partner, or because of something else.

She didn’t hesitate. “I _guess_ ,” she teased.

He squeezed her hand and led her onto the dancefloor.

Natasha only vaguely paid attention to the instructions. It was all basic stuff, anyway -- the kind of things she already knew. She practiced the steps when they were told to, but otherwise her attention was trained on Bucky.

He looked so different when he was happy.

“Alright, everyone, we’re going to get a song started,” the woman instructor announced at last, “We’ll go around to help anyone who needs it.”

As the music started, and she and Bucky began to dance, he remarked, “You’re a natural at this.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said, and he spun her out and back in again. He started out with simple moves, as if testing to see how comfortable she was with them, but soon enough he began to lose himself in it, leading her into moves the instructors hadn’t even gone over. He even got brave enough to try a lift, at which point Natasha was somewhat aware that all the other couples had stopped to watch them.

When the song ended they were both out of breath, beaming at each other. One of the instructors spoke to them, but Natasha didn’t really hear it, and she didn’t think Bucky heard either.

When the class ended, Natasha linked her arm with Bucky’s as they left the club. She hadn’t even noticed how hot the little room had become, packed with dancing people, but the air outside was cool and refreshing.

“I actually had a lot of fun tonight,” she told him, looking up at him. Her gaze was soft, and as he turned his head to meet it his lips twitched into a small smile.

“Yeah,” he said, “I did, too. Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course, James,” she said, and returned her attention ahead of them as they walked back through campus, silent and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted by natashkabarnes on Tumblr.


End file.
